My prior designs of pedal lever bicycles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,272,096; 4,300,784; 4,421,334; and 4,666,174. Another type of pedal lever bicycle which has been advertised and shown at bicycle shows is that advertised by a company known as Alenax.
While my prior bicycles were much more efficient than conventional bicycles, some minor shortcomings were found to be present in these revolutionary bicycles. Specifically, the upward movement of the sliding member on the pedal lever was made possible by a force of the spring. Consequently, the gear shifting lever, mounted on the lower front section of the bicycle frame and moved by fingers, requiring to overcome the resistance of the spring. And like in any existing bicycles, it was possible to miss the chosen gear.
My present invention provides for positive shifting, forced by movement of the leg during the stroke. Accordingly, the principal object of the present invention is to provide a clean overall mechanical design for a pedal lever bicycle which obviates all of the shortcomings mentioned hereinabove.